


Everyone Has A Secret Side

by Happy_Mango



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AFTER IW, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe- Crossover, Angst, BAMF Pepper Potts, Babies, Baby Fic, But TBM is not part of this universe, Clint Barton Cooks, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Family Secrets, Five Years Later, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lol I Lied, M/M, Natasha Romanov is good with kids, Natasha absolutely adores babies, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pepper Knows, Peter Parker is a Demigod, Post ToA, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), SO MUCH FLUFF, Steve is Confused, There is actually some angst, Thor is a Fangirl, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony is a Demigod, fanboy Thor, tbh Endgame basically doesn't exist in this universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Mango/pseuds/Happy_Mango
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get called to Camp, but have no babysitter for their daughter. So they decide to leave their baby with Annabeth's older brother, Tony._____________“Tony,” Steve spoke for the first time since they had entered, “Do you want to introduce us?”“Oh sure. Guys this is Zoe. She’s my-,” He paused at this part, unsure as to how to say that Zoe’s mom was his half-sister because their mother was an immortal goddess. Eventually, he decided on, “Close friends’ daughter.”_____________No Endgame Spoilers





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> for the Timeline  
> 1\. Percy and Annabeth are both about 24-25  
> 2\. This is about 5 years after Endgame  
> 3\. For the purpose of this fic, CACW either did not occur or everyone just made up. Your choice  
> 4\. If there is anything else you want to know just put it in a comment and I'll reply with an explanation

Tony was fairly surprised when his younger half sister and her husband, Annabeth Chase-Jackson and Percy Jackson, asked Tony to babysit their daughter for a couple of weeks. After all, he was the last person anyone would think of when they sought potential babysitters.  So, the fact that he was sitting in the Avengers Tower with a baby in his arms as said baby’s parents were lecturing him on the proper way to care for their 15 month old darling was still registering. 

_ “Sir,” a voice came through the loudspeaker,”A Mr. and Mrs. Jackson are requesting your presence in your personal room. Mrs. Jackson also said that if you asked for confirmation then to tell you that ‘Mr. D still hasn’t changed.’ Would you like me to send them up?” J.A.R.V.I.S asked. Tony was still chuckling at Annabeth’s line and told J.A.R.V.I.S that he would meet them on his floor. _

__

_ Percy and Annabeth had come out of the elevator with their baby girl and a small duffel bag. After a bunch of hugs and even a fist-bump between Tony and Percy, Tony finally asked why they were here. “I mean it’s not like I don’t love you. Cause I do, but you just look like there is some trouble about to go down.”  _

_ Percy sighed as Annabeth gently rocked the baby, “There was a new prophecy at Camp.” Tony paled, considerably.  _

_ “And it involves you two?” _

_ “Yeah,” the one word answer was almost too much for Tony to take. Even though he was the grandson of Hephaestus and son of Athena, he hadn’t actually gone on many quests, but he had heard all about them, and had seen the aftermath of too many.  _

_ “Do you need any help? Or am I a part of this quest?” He asked. _

_ Then Annabeth spoke up, “Actually, we need you to take care of Zoe while we are gone.” She said softly, looking at the blonde-haired baby, who was happily cooing and grabbing at her mother’s hair. “We don’t know whom else to leave her with. The Romans and Leo are out in California, Magnus is in Boston, Will and Nico are on their honeymoon, and Sally, Paul, and Estelle are all on a cruise in the Atlantic.” _

_ Tony froze, “You trust me with your baby?” He whispered as Annabeth gently handed her over to him. _

_ Percy smiled, “Yeah man, not to mention you’re family.” _

_ Tony raised an eyebrow, “Technically so was Kronos.” _

_ Percy shuddered, “Eh, he doesn’t count.” Tony snorted.  _

That was how Tony ended up waving through a video feed to Percy and Annabeth with their daughter, Zoe Jackson, in his care. “Come on,” he whispered, picking up a chubby baby arm and waving it to the screen, “Say bye-bye to Mommy and Daddy.” The couple got into a taxi, and waved in the tower’s general direction. Tony mentally prayed to all the gods that they would come back safe. Then they were off. 

After Tony had asked J.A.R.V.I.S to prepare some materials for a crib, he set reminders for Zoe’s feeding, naps, and any other instructions for her. Eventually, he headed downstairs to the common room. Even though it was nearly 11 A.M. the other Avengers were all sitting around the kitchen island and eating breakfast. It was almost comical the way they all froze and stared at Tony and the baby in his arms. 

At that very moment, Pepper walked in dressed in an office suit and most likely on the phone with her new assistant, based on the way she was angrily walking with her heels clicking on the floor. She snapped at something to the person on the other end, ended the call, and turned to face Tony. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the baby grabbing Tony’s shirt in her chubby hands. “Oh,” she breathed, “Is that Zoe?” 

“Yup.” Tony answered, popping the p. 

“Are they here?” Pepper asked as she held out her arms and Tony gave her the young child to hold. Pepper smiled down at her and immediately began to rock Zoe in her arms. Zoe squealed and grabbed her long, fiery hair.

“No,” Tony sighed, “ _ She  _ spoke again.” He put emphasis on the  _ she _ . 

Pepper bit her lip. “Oh. They’ll be fine. This isn’t the first time they’ve done something like this.”

“I know.”

“Tony,” Steve spoke for the first time since they had entered, “Do you want to introduce us?”

“Oh sure. Guys this is Zoe. She’s my-,” He paused at this part, unsure as to how to say that Zoe’s mom was his half-sister because their mother was an immortal goddess. Eventually, he decided on, “Close friends’ daughter.”

“You have friends?” Sam asked sarcastically, as he stood up to put his plate in the sink. He turned on the water to rinse his hands. Zoe began gurgling, let go of Pepper’s hair, and stretched her arms in the direction of the faucet. All of a sudden, the water began to float and make shapes in the air. 

“What the fu-!” Sam yelped as he jumped back from the sink. 

Tony’s eyes grew wide as he watched the scene in front of him, “Shit. Shit. Shit.” He cursed softly. The rest of the Avengers had gotten up from their chairs. Natasha was assessing the situation before them. “Sam,” Tony called out in his best authoritarian voice, “You need to get over there and turn off the water.”

Sam looked at Tony like he was crazy. “Man, the water is working some creepy voodoo shit. I ain’t going near there.” 

“The water is harmless. I promise. As soon as you turn off the water it will be fine.”

Steve had a pensive look as he raised an eyebrow and glanced at Tony, Pepper, and Zoe. Zoe was happily babbling and waving her hands around. Pepper was trying to get Zoe to stop moving. “Sam, listen to him,” His voice was clear and firm. Natasha glanced at him trying to gauge what he was thinking. 

Sam cautiously crept forward, turned off the faucet and the water just collapsed to the ground, soaking Sam. Zoe almost immediately started to wail, but she dropped her hands. 

“Oh, baby,” Pepper whispered to her. She started rocking her. 

Natasha opened her mouth to say something, but, before she could, Thor spoke up, “That is the Jacksons’ child, no?” 

Tony sighed, “I’m guessing they’re famous on Asgard, too?”

Thor looked really excited, “Indeed. I have always wanted to meet them. They have gone on many quests, and are extremely brave!”

Thor probably would have taken an hour to explain all the reasons they were amazing, but this time Natasha interrupted him, “Who are the Jacksons?”

Steve added, “Not to mention, why are they so famous on Asgard?” 


	2. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers want to know what's up and Tony tells them (partially).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I wasn't planning on posting this until much later but I got some followers for this story so I thought "eh what the heck I have the whole story planned out so I may as well post this chapter" But seriously thank you thank you thank you so much for your follows. It's not as much as some other authors have but you all mean so much to me.

Tony opened his mouth to spin some lie that he knew would probably get exposed soon, when Thor interrupted him, again. “May I hold her?” He looked like a huge golden retriever receiving a toy.  

Pepper glanced at Tony. Tony just shrugged. Thor beamed. Pepper handed Zoe to Thor and made sure he was holding her properly as the Avengers just looked at this scene in a strange rare silence. Zoe looked up at Thor, her sea-green eyes wide in awe. She beamed and pointed at him, “Tor! Tor!”

Thor looked absolutely smitten. “She knows who I am!” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Of course she does. She’s had a good education.”

Steve looked surprised, “She’s like 1. How can she have an education already?”

“Captain, when you are learning of your heritage, you must begin as early as you can.” Thor answered for him. 

Clint looked up at this, “Heritage?” He parroted. 

“Well, not heritage exactly.” Thor clarified.

Clint raised an eyebrow, “That doesn’t really help.”

“How about we just let Tony explain? He is the one who brought Zoe.” Natasha said looking Tony in the eye as if daring him to explain. 

“Finally, someone sensible,” Tony sighed.  “We should probably sit down so I can explain. It’s a long story.” Tony swept his hand around the room. 

Pepper walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek, “I have to go back to SI. I’ll see you tonight. Good luck.” She walked out of the room, pulling her phone out. 

He watched her leave as the rest of the team sat down on the chairs, “Well, the truth is that I haven’t been entirely truthful with you guys,” He began. “To begin, I’m not fully human.”

Sam looked at him, “Then what are you?”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, “That’s what I was just about to say, so if you could stop interrupting that would be great.”

Thor looked at him, “I did not realize you were a-”

“Please stop talking for me and yes I am,” Tony directed at Thor, “But, moving on-” Tony glanced at Steve who had opened his mouth and looked like he was about to ask something, presumably ‘What are you’, but Tony raised an eyebrow at him. Steve shut his mouth. He continued, “As I was saying, no, I am not fully human. My father was indeed Howard Stark, but my mom on the other hand was not Maria Stark. She was the Greek Goddess Athena, and, on top of that, my dad was the son of Hephaestus which makes me his grandson.” He paused and looked around to gauge the reactions at this bit of information. The team except for Thor all looked kind of shell-shocked. Then they all started talking at once: “There are more gods?”(Steve) “How does S.H.I.E.L.D. not know?” (Clint and Natasha) “What are you then?” (Sam) “You are more powerful than I thought!” (Thor). 

Tony just shrugged, “OK, now you all know who I am. See you later. I’ve got to go to my workshop.” Tony held his arms out to Thor and took Zoe, “Up we go baby. Bye guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to be able to update next Sunday or Saturday (most likely Sunday) but if I get lucky and get less hw one day I will start the next chapter.
> 
> I didn't mention this in the other chapter but I will take requests for this story. I may not be able to put them in, but I will try. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments. They inspire me to write faster. :)


	3. I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tells some, not all just some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey the chapter title is taken from my one of my favorite Panic! At the Disco songs: The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide Is Press Coverage

Steve looked around at everyone. They were all sitting in various stages of shock as they came to terms with what Tony was actually saying. All except Thor of course, he was looking positively giddy and kept muttering to himself, “Oh my goodness! I can’t believe I held the daughter of the Savior of Olympus and the Architect of Olympus. Wait until Loki hears this.” Steve didn’t really understand what he was whispering, so he pulled his attention from him to the Team. Natasha and Clint were feverently signing in sign language occasionally punctuated with soft Russian. Sam caught Steve’s eye and raised an eyebrow. He decided he needed to take charge, “Ok guys we need to talk.”

He turned to Thor because he seemed to have the best idea of what they were dealing with, “Thor,” he began, “Can you tell us who are ‘The Jacksons’?” Thor seemed absolutely delighted to talk about these mysterious heroes. Clint took one look at Thor’s demeanor and pulled his feet onto the couch as Nat curled up besides him. “This might take a while,” He muttered. 

Thor began, “Well, the Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase- Chase was Lady Jackson’s maiden name,” Thor explained before anybody could interrupt. Everyone nodded. “They are two of the bravest heroes to ever live. They have saved the world and the gods at least twice and braved hell-fire itself. I admire them very much. In fact, we should take inspiration from them.” 

“If they’re so great, how come this is the first time we’re hearing of them,” Sam questioned. “And how can they be greater than us?” He spread his arms around the room, “We’ve done so much.” 

Thor looked annoyed, “You do not understand. They had accomplished more than we have by the time they were 17. When they were 12, they prevented a civil war between the 2 of the most powerful Olympians. When they were 13, they went on a quest to a place where no one has returned alive, but they did and even saved the current Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. Then at 14, they both held up the sky; for Perseus it was after he fought the titan general of the army. Then at 15, they both willingly went into the labyrinth that was murderous and survived the battle after it. Finally, on his 16th birthday, after one of the greatest wars ever fought here in New York City, he defeated the Titan Lord. 

Thereafter, he was taken from this world for 8 months and brought to a new one. He discovered a whole new pantheon of gods unknown to Greek Demigods and proceeded to be elected praetor of that camp after going on a quest to regain the Legion’s honor and defeat a Giant. Soon, Lady Jackson found him and with 6 other demigods they went on a quest to defeat one of the oldest and most powerful goddesses there is, Gaea. Lady Jackson had a terrible trial to overcome when she had to save her mother’s symbol of power. There she encountered Arachne, the nightmare of all of her siblings. Unfortunately when she did, the ground was unstable and she fell into what is known as Tartarus. Thankfully, Perseus managed to catch her but couldn’t lift them up, so they both fell together. After that they walked through the home of the monsters, and literal hell, to return to the surface. After many, many hardships, they did finally make it out but couldn’t save their friends. Then, they traveled to Greece and defeated Gaea, but as they did, one of the questers: Leo, died. However, he came back to life due to Greek Healing Magic. 

Now, they live here in Manhattan. I may be able to finally meet them.” He finished, beaming. It seemed he had forgiven Sam for insulting those heroes since he had gotten a chance to talk about them. Everyone who was sitting in the room looked even more shell shocked once Thor had finished. It was almost as if they had experienced a wake-up call by learning that they weren’t the world’s greatest heroes. The real heroes were teenagers, or,they had been when they saved the world TWICE. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm kinda on the border line here, but I had a fever this weekend so I literally finished this chapter right now. 
> 
> I also know this is kind of vague but it'll probably be edited later. 
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos. They make me write faster


	4. Let's Take A Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is like a filler a chapter. there will be a more plot to come in a couple of chapters
> 
> Also I edited Chapter 1 to say Friday instead of J.A.R.V.I.S because I feel her personality fits the story line better

“Boss,” FRIDAY’s voice came through the speaker, momentarily interrupting Tony’s fussing over Zoe. “Mr. Thor is telling the Avengers about Mr. and Mrs. Jackson.” She sounded worried. 

Tony snorted, “I expected as much Fri. I didn’t give them nearly enough info. I’m actually surprised none of them came barging into my lab. Especially Steve.” He nodded thoughtfully to himself. All of a sudden Zoe began to wail. Tony jumped and looked down at her in his arms. He began to rock her as he walked around the lab, keeping a careful distance from all the sensitive equipment. “Shhhh. Come on honey. Let’s go  back to sleep,” he cooed.

“Boss, if I may suggest that you put her down for a nap. Mrs. Jackson did say that she needs to nap around 11:15 A.M.” Friday announced. 

Tony glanced up at one of the holographic screens that were open  all around the lab. “Oh it’s almost 11:30. Hey Fri, has that crib we ordered come in yet?” 

“Actually Boss, you said to cancel the order because you were planning on building one yourself.”

“Huh, that’s right. Well, where should I put her for now?” 

“I suggest you put her in your bed and place a pillow barrier around her so that she does not roll over.”

“OK, can you call the elevator, please? Thanks baby girl.” Tony kept rocking Zoe as they took the elevator directly up to his bedroom. Her crying had eased a bit at Friday’s voice because she had been so surprised by the invisible voice that she was distracted enough to stop crying. The elevator’s door opened and Tony stepped out. His bedroom had pictures of him and Pepper, the Avengers, and, of course, Peter getting his diploma and bachelor’s degree. The pictures suddenly reminded him that the kid was visiting this evening and staying the night. At this thought Tony jumped. How could he have forgotten? Well, looks like the kid was going to be meeting Zoe and that was probably another person he would have to explain his heritage to. 

Tony gently placed Zoe on the cool, mint colored bedspread, Tony had wanted red, but Pepper said he had too much red, and placed some pillows around her. Zoe lay on the right side of the bed and Tony sat on the left side working on a StarkPad. He was designing Zoe’s crib and booster seat. Tony smiled as he remembered the conversation he, Percy, and Annabeth had over those items. 

_ “She sleeps in a crib at night and for her naps and she eats in a booster chair.” Annabeth had told Tony as they were talking.  _

_ Tony raised an eyebrow, “Really?” He questioned, “Aren’t babies supposed to be in their curious stage right now? Especially with this one as the parent.” He teased, jerking his chin in Percy’s direction.  _

_ “Hey!” Percy exclaimed, laughing.  _

_ Annabeth giggled also, “Yeah we were wondering about that too. We decided that Zoe just takes after me more.”  _

Tony sighed as he thought about them; he hoped they were ok and that they had made it to Camp safely. He checked the time on the StarkPad. It had been about 15 minutes since Zoe had fallen asleep. He sighed, “Hey Fri, call me in 10 minutes ‘kay? Thanks” Tony stepped into the elevator and headed to the common area. Everyone immediately turned their heads in his direction as soon as he stepped in. Tony rolled his eyes, “I’m not a monster you guys, I’m still the same Tony y’all have always known.”

Clint snorted, “You’re right. We just know more about you. I guess it’s true what they say that you learn something new everyday.” 

“Where’s Zoe?” Natasha questioned. Her face was impassive and Tony couldn’t get a good read on what she was thinking. 

“She’s napping,” Tony replied as he walked over to the fridge and opened it. He wrinkled his nose at the sight before him. It was barren. “Hey Fri, can you get our usual order of groceries and a couple of gallons of whole milk.”

Steve looked at Tony when he said that, “Whole milk isn’t very healthy, Tony.” There it was, that reprimanding “Dad” voice. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, except for Thor, he just looked surprised, “Captain, is he not ordering the milk for the Jackson baby?” 

“Oh.” 

“Thanks Point-Break, although you know Zoe does have a name.” Tony quipped. 

“Boss, it has been 10 minutes.” 

“Thanks baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so that was kind of a an odd chapter but ok. Btw, who do you think Peter's godly parent would be? And Dr. Strange's? I thinking of Athena for Peter, except the natural fear of spiders was kind of like uh... can I really make him a son of Athena. For Stephen, I was thinking Apollo since he's a doctor. And lastly, Demigod Bucky Barnes? yes or no. If you have any opinions please comment below. 
> 
> Also it has been a while since my younger sibling was a 15 month old and I don't have any kids of my own so I'm sorry if I got anything wrong. If you notice anything wrong feel free to comment with the correction. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, they help me write faster.


	5. Not Feeling the Aster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something comes up and it turns out that Clint is oddly good with kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry this is late but I won't talk much in this note check the bottom one

****

Tony hummed to himself as he walked back to his workshop with Zoe in his arms. The baby was happily squealing and grabbing his hair. Tony wondered about this; he had noticed that she seemed to love to hold anyone’s hair. Tony headed into the lab, put Zoe down on a chair that he had forgotten was there, and began working on her crib. 

After about 2 hours of working (with a short break to feed Zoe) Tony’s StarkPhone rang. He picked up and was surprised to find Pepper calling him. “Hey bab-” He got cut off half-way through. 

“Tony,” she said sounding frazzled, “I can’t believe I forgot this, but you have a press conference on the new Tech by SI in 15 minutes. Get dressed and head to SI. RIght now!” 

“Ok ok, I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

Tony grabbed Zoe from the chair where she had been happily babbling and playing with a piece of pipe. “Hey Fri,”

“I’ve already gotten a car ready to leave and there is a suit on the bed for you.”

“Oh great. Thanks.”

Tony headed into the elevator. When he got to his floor he quickly got dressed, headed down again, and stopped at the common room to tell everyone he would be out. Oh, and that Peter would be coming soon. 

Clint was the only one in the main room. He stood in the kitchen, absently looking in one of the cabinets. He turned to Tony when he walked in, “Hey man. Where are you headed?” He asked nodding to the suit Tony was wearing. “Are you going to take Zoe there?” 

“Press conference.” He answered hurriedly. The second question suddenly registered, “Oh damn I can’t take Zoe there.” 

Clint looked at him, “I can watch her.” He said suddenly. “I’ve practically raised my sister’s kids.” 

Tony just looked at him, and suddenly beamed, “Great, Fri has her whole schedule and I should be back within 2 or 3 hours. Thank you!” Tony handed Clint the baby and made a run for the garage. 

“Bye!” He yelled after him. Clint looked down at the baby in his arms. He carefully adjusted her position. She was wearing a blue onesie with  a pair of grey leggings. She was looking at him with those baleful green eyes, opened her mouth and wailed. She had been so shocked through the whole transition and at the idea that Tony could possibly leave her behind. Clint just calmly stood up and began rocking her as he walked around the room. After about 15 minutes of this, she calmed down a bit. “There we go. See that wasn’t too hard.” He continued to coo at her. 

Nat walked in as Clint was softly whispering to her. They were still doing rounds of the room. “Huh, Never thought I would see you with a baby  _ here _ of all places.” 

Clint turned to her, smirked, and started walking to her, “Well you know stuff happens and then you have a baby.” 

Nat rolled her eyes fondly and hit his shoulder lightly. “Idiot.” 

“You still love me though.” He whispered and pecked her cheek gently. “Hey Friday, when is the next time I have to feed Zoe?”

“It is currently 5 pm and Miss Zoe needs to be fed at 5:30pm and put to sleep at 7pm. So, I would recommend that you start preparing her dinner now.” 

“Thanks.” Clint turned to Nat, “Want to help me prepare some baby food?” Nat raised an eyebrow. As she was about to answer, Steve walked in looking more than a little surprised to see Clint holding Zoe and looking like he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“What’s happening?” Steve asked, “I heard the wailing, and when it stopped I came up cause I thought Tony was here. Speaking of which, where is he?” 

Clint turned to Nat who had managed to put a couple feet in between them while Steve had interrogated him. Ok, maybe that was a little harsh, but seriously his tone of voice was ridiculous. No one needs to be interrogated this early in the night. “Tony’s at a SI press conference. He’ll be back in about 2-3 hours. And, I’m in charge of taking care of Zoe ‘cause I’m the only person who has raised any kids before.” 

Steve looked incredulous for a couple of minutes but eventually nodded, “Ok fine. I’ll be meeting Buck, so I’m not going to make it to dinner tonight. See you either tonight or tomorrow.” Bucky, after recovering his mind, had decided to go globetrotting and occasionally dropped by in New York to visit the Avengers (who are we kidding, it’s only Steve he wants to see). Today must have been one of the days that he landed in New York. 

They both waved to him as he left. Nat glanced at him, “Baby food?” 

“It’s a date.” Zoe squealed happily as they walked to the kitchen to start dinner. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really sorry this is late, but I was out all weekend. Anyways, the poll for demigods is still open so please comment. If you're new, it's in the previous chapter at the end notes. And, if you noticed that bit about Clint you can find the prompt I used right here: 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AWEwaBg_IOsvCmh3NZuhfyMdGvr5r2x7K7lHJUQWxtZIsVYN9JIrjUU/
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, I will try to write faster with them.


	6. I call b.s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok see what had happened was: I was working on the next chapter and I realized that this chapter didn't really fit in with my outline. I'm not sure how it happened, but it did. So please enjoy this edited version and basically rewritten version of chapter 6.

Tony gave a small huff as the crowd in front of him scrambled into some semblance of order. It was really just pure chaos; he didn’t know who they were trying to kid. The paps and reporters were truly useless and kinda stupid, but who was he to judge. Suddenly there was a voice that stood out from the crowd, “Mr. Stark- Mr. Stark do you have any comment of the young couple who entered the Avengers Tower this morning? And when they exited, they did not have the baby with them. Would you care to comment?” 

Tony cursed inwardly. These idiotic vultures had somehow found out about Percy and Annabeth. He glanced to the side; Pepper was standing in the wings looking ashen. “Excuse me,” He said with the fakest smile ever. “But I was under the impression that this was a conference discussing the new tech at Stark Industries. Not a new piece for the gossip column.” His smile turned a little sharper, more like baring his teeth. The reporters around the one who had asked about Percy and Annabeth tittered nervously. “Now then, any sensible questions or should I head home?” And the room filled with useless chatter once more. 

* * *

 

“Hey guys! Anyone here?” Peter’s  voice rang out in the common room as he walked in, a duffel on one shoulder and laptop bag in the other. He heard something coming from the kitchen and headed in the direction of it. In the kitchen, Clint was standing in front of one of the huge gas burners cooking something; while Natasha was sitting on one of the stools. But, the strangest sight of all was the baby sitting on the island. Oh shoot, he knew that baby. But that meant that- 

“Hey Peter!” Natasha’s voice threw him out of his thoughts. “Come sit down. Clint’s making dinner.” She offered one of her half-smiles. 

“Yeah, I’ll just put my stuff in my room and come soon.” Natasha nodded and turned back to the baby on the island. Peter had just started walking to the door when her voice floated back. “I don’t remember Tony mentioning you were coming.” 

Peter froze. His back went stiff. “Oh? He said he would tell you? Maybe he forgot?” He hoped his nervousness didn’t show.

“Hmm I suppose.” She hummed. 

Peter walked out of the room with his bags. 

Clint turned to Nat once Peter was out of the room. He had a couple smears of something red on his cheek. “There was something strange about the way he was talking.” He announced. 

“His body language was screaming anxiety. But, there was something else.” She paused, “I can’t put my finger on it yet” 

Peter walked back into the room as Clint turned back to the stove to make sure whatever he was cooking didn’t burn. Peter walked to the island, pulled out a barstool, and sat down. “Have you met Zoe yet?” Natasha asked once he was settled. 

He hesitated for just a second. The barest hint of second thoughts but then it was gone and he answered, “No. I can’t say I have.” His voice was confident.

“Well then, Peter this is Zoe. Zoe this is Peter.” Natasha tried to hand Zoe to him, but Peter held his hands in front of him as if in a surrender. “I don’t think I should hold her Ms. Romanoff. I don’t want to hurt her with my super strength.”  _ Bullshit _ Natasha thought but she humored him, for now. “Ok then.” 

“Do you mind me asking who her parents are? And how she got here?” Peter asked after sitting in silence for a couple minutes.

“Dinner’s ready!” Clint announced walking over to the island with a huge stainless steel pot. Natasha gently plucked Zoe off of the countertop and settled her into the highchair next to her own stool. Friday had had Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers finish the chair Tony had started before he left and brought it up. Clint put the pot down and grabbed some plates and utensils. He started serving ravioli to everyone. 

After about 10 minutes of silence where the only noise was chewing and forks scraping plates, Clint put down his fork and looked at Peter. “How’s uni life treating you?” 

Peter swallowed before answering, “It’s pretty good Mr. Barton. By the way this ravioli is really good.” 

Clint smiled, “Thanks. It’s my sister’s recipe. I can tell her it was hit.” 

Meanwhile, Natasha was easily cutting up Zoe’s ravioli so she could eat them. “How is Laura? We haven’t been to visit them in a while.” She said looking up, but still cutting the pasta into perfect fourths. 

After another couple awkward minutes Peter repeated the question he had asked before dinner, “So, um, who are Zoe’s parents?” A flash of thunder sounded outside accompanied by streaks of blue lightning. Thor walked in. He was wearing his typical clothes and his hair was short because he found that the shorter haircut was actually better for battle. 

“Hello friends!” He beamed at the room’s current inhabitants. He spotted Peter, “Ah man of spiders! What a coincidence! I was just visiting your mother.” Peter sighed and pinched his nose. 

“Thor I know that someone else in this tower is a demigod because Zoe is here, but please don’t keep outing me like that.” 

Clint and Natasha glanced at each other sharply. Peter turned to them, “Any chance you could please tell me who the other demigod is and why is Zoe here?” 

Natasha answered first, “I think we should let them tell you first and I’m not exactly sure where Zoe’s parents are.” Peter sighed. 

He turned to Thor next, “You want to sit down at least Thor?” He gestured to the stools. Natasha raised an eyebrow. “You don’t call him Mr. Odinson?” 

“Nope.” Peter said. “Anyways, any Olympian gossip on Annabeth and Percy?” 

Thor sat down looking grave, “Yes I’m afraid there is. The Delphic Oracle has given another great prophecy. Many of the Gods believe that Percy or Annabeth are part of it this time also.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um yeah. yes no probably a good solid maybe? eh
> 
> Ok so Peter's whole demeanor changed once Thor called him out on his mom. That's because I feel that Peter is also done with gods' bs so he just drops the adoring fan for them. Yes, No. Could it work in canon?
> 
>  
> 
> I've decided the end result of the polls: Athena for Peter and I'll work out the kinks and little details in later chapters.  
> And no Demigod Strange, but he knows about demigods because of the hand wavy magic thing.  
> And: No Demigod Bucky in this one. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all you opinions they really helped me take a decision on this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ok last little note: I have a lot more fic ideas for PJO/Avengers fics. One of them is another fluff piece with Tony opening his tower up to demigod in trouble as a safehouse. Includes confused avengers who don't know Tony is a demigod and a lot of angsty teenagers. Not to mention, attempted recruiting of young teens to the Avengers Initiative. So yes there are a lot of parallels to this one, but if you would like to read it please comment it down below.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos & comments are food for creativity.


	7. I'm not doing that!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ummmm, it's been more than a month. *looks away sheepishly while rubbing back of neck* Sorry?
> 
> But in other news, this fic has reached over 100 kudos and more than 1500 hits. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND LOVING THIS STORY. I love all of you who just decided to give this story a chance, it means so much to me. So again thank you.

Peter tried, and failed, to keep the shock from entering his face.  “I thought that they retired?” His voice trembled and his face was pale. “The gods swore on the River Styx that they would do everything in their power to keep them from going on another quest.” 

Thor nodded sagely, but before he could say anything, Clint opened his mouth, “Why don’t they just refuse?” 

Thor’s face became confused for a couple seconds as he looked over to Peter for help. 

“It would bring an infinite amount of suffering and pain on them. It would be worse than if they had decided to go on the quest. Even if they died on that quest.” Peter said with pain evident in his voice. “Not to mention, the Fates themselves decree these prophecies, so it is quite literally fate to go on the quest.” 

Clint had no answer to that, so he decided to just serve some ravioli to Thor, who was looking at it hungrily. Thor beamed at him when he set the plate down in front of him and immediately started shoveling it into his mouth. After, everyone kept eating for a few more minutes, Peter suddenly put down his fork. He turned to Thor. 

“What was the prophecy this time?” 

Thor’s expression turned dark. He turned to Clint and Nat, “This information must never leave this room. You must not tell the other demigod. The gods have explicitly told me not to tell him.” 

Nat looked up at the ceiling, “Friday turn off all recordings in this room. Security code 5434Athena with a capital  _ A _ .” She looked at Thor. “Continue.” 

His voice was flat but somehow imbued with power: 

_ Tartarus calls what was once his _

_ Stolen from his clutches and sent away _

_ The Shadow, the Sea, and the Spider _

_ Shall return to defeat old and ancient evil _

_ Else She rises to wage war _

_ The brood of the Night shall block all paths _

_ They must defeat them to pass _

_ The Curses, the Pain, and the Misery _

_ Will force the hand of each _

_ And combined power of the 3 _

_ The Mother of Terrors calls to her defeators _

_ And challenges them one final time _

_ The Shadow, the Sea, and the Spider _

_ Must walk the halls of her home _

_ To save what was once loved and lost _

When he was done Peter looked shell shocked. “They can’t go back there.” His voice was desperate and high pitched. At the sound of panic in his voice, Zoe began to wail. Clint immediately put down his fork and plucked Zoe out of her chair. He rocked her back and forth as Peter and Thor had a frantic, whispered conversation in a different language.  _ Was that Greek? _ Nat was pretty surprised too, judging by the miniscule  _ ‘O’ _ her mouth made.

Clint listened to Peter and Thor’s conversation. Well, it was probably more like an argument judging by their tones. He caught the word  _ Styx _ and  _ Delphi  _ thrown about, but that was it. Zoe  fell asleep in his arms after about 3 minutes of near silence, and he was just about to get up when the elevator door opened again. Tony walked in with Pepper. Clint checked the clock, it was past 7. No wonder Zoe was already asleep. Clint turned to Peter and Thor, they were still rapid fire conversing in greek. They hadn’t even noticed Tony and Pepper come in. Nat was silently watching Tony and eating the ravioli at the same time. Clint glanced at Tony. He had gone pale for some reason. 

“Peter?” Said kid turned to look at Tony. “You’re a demigod?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Camp Half-Blood: Big House**

_ Crack _ ! The corner of the ping-pong table snapped off in Percy’s grip. He looked down but didn’t seem to register what he had just done. Annabeth placed a calming hand on his forearm. 

“So what you’re saying is that this prophecy wants us to go back there!” Nico’s voice took on a hysterical edge as if he was panicking. Will gently rubbed his arms to calm him down.

“We retired.” Percy growled. There was  a dangerous edge to his voice. “Tell the Fates or Apollo or whoever to go swallow this back up and try again in 100 or so years.” His glare had even the most seasoned demigods shaking.

Chiron looked as though he had aged 50 years in the time span of this meeting. The Romans and the rest of the 7 were calling through IM. Some of the senior counselors and veterans were there as well, including Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez. Clarisse spoke up, “What I don’t get is why they’re calling princess here a spider?” She growled. 

“It’s our greatest material fears.” Percy said. “The kids of the Big 3 have that problem.” 

Connor Stoll looked at Percy. His eyes were glassy. He looked at Annabeth and Nico. They had the same look. As if something in them had broken. “What problem?” Connor asked looking at Percy. 

“Fear of our own elements.” Nico answered. “Darkness, drowning, death, heights, precious metals things like that.” He said his voice flat. 

No one had any reply to that, so Connor decided to speak up again. “So um, what’s the plan for the quest?” He asked. 

Nico, Annabeth, and Percy all looked at each other. “The Underworld entrance is out.” Annabeth said, “And so is the Rome one.” 

Clarisse growled, “What’s wrong with the Underworld one?” 

Percy set his jaw, crossed his arms and was about to answer when Nico looked at him, “I know we haven’t talked about what happened to us and the experiences and we’re not planning on it anytime soon. So why don’t you just trust us for now and we can figure out what has to happen.” 

Clarisse looked annoyed at that answer, but then she saw all 3 of their expressions which were varying shades of pale and haunted looks in their eyes. “Ok.” She nodded, but there was something softer in it. 

“Well then,” Chiron cleared his throat. “Why don’t we focus on the other parts of the prophecy? Such as  _ the curses, the pain, and the misery _ ?”

“Akhlys, Arai, and Hypnos.” Piper said from the IM. “They’re the children of Nyx, goddess of night, and the gods of those things.” A silence greeted her answer.

Both, Percy and Annabeth got even paler. The coke can that Connor was holding exploded in a brown, fizzing mess. Everyone turned to look at him. “Connor can’t you just focus for once?” The senior counselor of the Aphrodite cabin snapped at him. 

“It wasn’t me!” He protested. 

“He’s right. It wasn’t him.” Percy spoke up before anyone else could yell at Connor too. “It was me. Sorry.” He said apologetically with a shrug. 

The Athena counselor, Clyde, looked at him with a puzzled expression, “So you can control more than just water?” Percy flinched at the question, but otherwise gave no other outward reaction, not even an answer. Clyde attempted to stare him down, but when Percy reciprocated it, he was the one who flinched away. There was an awkward silence after that. 

Chiron cleared his throat after a few minutes. “Well then, let’s decide on what you will need.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a very happy New Years and a late Merry/Happy Christmas.  
> I am so sorry for not updating earlier, it's just that I couldn't seem to write that one scene in the Big House so I got stuck there. 
> 
> Anyways, I don't know if you noticed, but I didn't put a fear for Jason because I don't know what it is. So if you do know what it is and if you comment on it then I will edit the chapter to say it. Thanks in advance. 
> 
> So last question, I am not going to put Nico, Annabeth, and Percy's quest in this except for a couple scenes. But if you do want to read it, then I can write a one shot on it. If you do, then just comment on it and I can make it happen.


	8. *gasp*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets are revealed, fluff will ensue,

_ “You’re a demigod?”  _

Peter’s eyes widened as the gravity of what Tony had just said sank in. But, but then that meant that  _ Tony _ was the other demigod. Emphasis on Tony. “Mr. Stark?” Peter said, shock soaking his tone, “You’re the other demigod?” 

Tony looked stunned. The happiness and laughter that had been so obvious when Pepper and him had stepped through the door was gone. He scraped a hand through his hair. Pepper gripped his forearm on his other side. Tony gave a ragged sigh as him and Pepper walked over to the kitchen island. 

There was a silence as Tony took a couple minutes to pinch the bridge of his nose and take some deep breaths. He finally looked at Peter, “So, what Cabin are you?” 

“Cabin 6.” Peter answered, with pride staining his voice. 

Tony huffed, “Shoulda expected that.” 

“What about you Mister Stark?’ 

“Me? I’m Cabin 6 but also Cabin 9.” 

Peter beamed, “Mister Stark, that makes us brothers.” 

Clint, who was silently listening, burst into a fit of coughing from choking on his water. “You,” He gestured at Tony, “Are the Spider Kid’s elder brother?” He practically yelled. Nat rubbed his back to stop his coughing. “But you guys are like 30 years apart!” 

Thor, who was also sitting at the island, looked confused, “I do not understand the problem. Their age difference is quite reasonable. In fact, it is quite below the normal age difference. You must understand that gods as us do not age in a physical state.” 

Peter nodded along with Thor’s explanation and then immediately turned to Tony once Thor finished. “Why are you also in the Hephaestus cabin Mister Stark?” 

“Dad was a child of Hephaestus and my mom is Athena.” 

Peter nodded sagely, “Have you met Leo yet? I think you would like him. He was one of the Seven.”

“Kid, almost no one knows I’m a demigod; plus, I haven’t been back to Camp in years. And if he’s anything like you, I have no idea if I can handle another one of you.” 

Pepper gave a small snort at his words, one of her hands was gently threading through his hair, “Love, you already have Peter and Harley. I think you can handle one more sarcastic, genius kid.” 

“Hey now. Spider Kid didn’t say anything about him being sarcastic.” Tony protested.

“Actually, he is.” Peter spoke up in the midst of Tony protesting. 

Tony huffed, “Of course he is.” 

Pepper smiled beatifically at Tony as he walked over to where Clint was sitting. He leaned down slightly and Clint understood immediately. He carefully handed Zoe over to Tony; she kept babbling in her sleep. Tony carefully readjusted her and stood there awkwardly. “Well, I’ll go put Zoe down.” He said after a couple silent moments. 

“Actually, how about you stay here and talk with the boys; I’ll take Zoe to our bedroom.” Pepper stood up and gently plucked the baby girl from her husband’s arms. 

Tony made a protesting noise in his throat, but didn’t say anything. 

“I’ll come with you.” Natasha announced as she silently stood up and headed over to Pepper. She smiled softly at the chubby little human who was sleeping so soundly.  Pepper noticed and gently placed the baby in her arms. Nat looked up sharply at Pepper who just smiled coyly at her, “Come on, let’s go put her to bed and you and I can chat.” They both walked out of the room with Natasha still looking at the small figure in her arms with an innocent kind of wonder. 

Tony watched them enter the elevator with a loving smile, and turned to face the 3 other males, “So, guys. What do you want to talk about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger. However, important news: the quest that our demigods are taking will be written in a separate fic. I will post the link when that is up and ready. 
> 
> comments & kudos are always appreciated


	9. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again. Mango's back, tell a friend.

Natasha held [ Zoe with ](http://cutebabypict.blogspot.com/2016/08/baby-girl-with-blue-eyes-and-blonde.html) a tenderness that Pepper had never seen before. The assassin looked at her with such a gentle look that Pepper wanted to melt. One of Natasha’s hands gently petted Zoe’s blonde hair and the baby made a soft cooing noise. It was just adorable. The elevator smoothly stopped on their floor without a single jolt. Pepper followed Natasha as she held the baby in her arms. 

Natasha was carefully putting Zoe down onto the bed when her chubby ravioli sized fist shot up and grabbed the ginger’s hair. “Oh my!” Natasha exclaimed and picked her back up, hand still wound in the hair. Pepper chuckled softly. “She’s always had a fascination for hair. Especially her father’s hair.” Pepper gently tickled her under her chin. Zoe yawned mid giggle. 

“You want to put her down to sleep?” 

“Ok.” Nat replied, sounding more nervous than Pepper had ever heard her, which was never. 

Pepper felt a stab of sympathy for this woman who loved babies, but was so scared that she would hurt them. “Hey don’t stress about it. You’re a natural, and Zoe already loves you.” Natasha relaxed minimally. 

“Ok, so we’ll change her, brush her teeth, and then put her to bed. Hmmm?”

“Sounds good.” Natasha gave a slight nod and Pepper felt a sense of pride that she was able to overcome her own fears. 

“Hey Stark, here’s an idea. Why don’t you tell us, or well me, how this whole thing works?” Clint demanded as soon as the women had left. 

“Ok. What specifically do you want explained?” Tony asked, surprisingly compliant for once. Clint must’ve been stunned as he didn’t reply for a couple of seconds, “How does the whole god thing work and why are they in the US? Like-” he made a rolling gesture with his hands to finish his thoughts. 

“Ok well, the gods are tied to the Western Flame. So wherever the ‘West’ is situated, that’s where they will be. And, as per their old selves, they still sleep around and have kids.” Tony began.

“Well actually Mr. Stark, Zeus and Poseidon don’t go around, and they had the most kids in Ancient Greece.” Peter spoke up in the small pause Tony had taken. 

Clint looked at Peter in surprise, “But I thought that those two loved to go around and just have kids.” 

“Pete, you want to take this one?” 

“Sure Mr. Stark. So, after WWII- which by the way was actually a son of Hades versus a son of Zeus and another son of Poseidon- well after World War 2, Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon all took a vow to not have any more kids because their kids could destroy the world. Although, this was only part of the reason. This was also the time when the Great Prophecy was given that said a child of one of the big three would destroy the world. They were that powerful. Except, of course, as the gods tend to do, they broke their vows. The first time was when Zeus fell off his chariot and met this TV starlet. That’s when Thalia Grace, the first curse breaker, daughter of Zeus was born. About 2 years later, Poseidon met Sally Jackson and then Percy Jackson, who is Zoe’s dad was born. And finally, the year after that, Zeus met the same TV star and Jason Grace was born. Now, these kids were cursed because their fathers broke their vow. Thalia died once after being chased her whole life by monsters. Sally, Percy’s mother, married an abusive man because his scent would overpower Percy’s very powerful scent. On top of that, Percy was followed by monsters his whole life. And Jason, he was given up when he was 2 because Hera hated him. His mother died only a few months later, and he grew up alone and trained as a warrior from 2 years old. 

And now of course, the gods have let go of that vow, but Zeus still doesn’t go out because Hera might actually murder him. Poseidon doesn’t really do much because right now Percy is his favorite child and he adores him. Not to mention, for the first time in a very very very long time, he has a grandchild.”

Clint’s face was scrunched up in a thoughtful expression, “You didn’t mention Hades at any point.” 

“Uhm yeah, Hades did have children, but they were born before the vow was made so technically they were safe. Except, Zeus was terrified of any powerful kids, so Hades hid them in a safe location until about 11 years ago, after Thalia and Percy were discovered, and now he is aging normally and happily married.” Peter explained.

“Hmmm. okay, I think I get it.” 

Peter beamed, “That’s great. Poseidon doesn't really do much because right now Percy is his

favorite child and he adores him. Not to mention, for the first time in a very very very long time

he has a grandchild."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for disappearing off the face of the Earth. School just kind of crept up and jumped me, but instead of stealing anything (except for my time) it dropped a ton of work on me. But, now school is done so I'm going to try and update every week🤞. 
> 
> Also, I'm aware that this is a stupid filler chapter, but the next one should be better. 
> 
> Chapter 10: a very refined Loki appears

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos. I hope to update soon.


End file.
